


Running Away

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Past Abuse, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 05:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Discord drabble request, prompt: When Sweden finally departed from Denmark with Finland.
Relationships: Finland & Sweden (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Running Away

Finland could feel the snow under his boots as they trudge along the path, the wind is so cold that he could feel them through his clothes.

It has been several days since he and Sweden left Denmark's house. Denmark has gone mad with power and gotten increasingly violent, so they left to escape his tyrannical reign.

This is supposed to be the start of a new chapter in their lives, but Finland can't help feeling like there's something wrong.

Finland suddenly stops in his tracks. "Ruotsi, why did we have to leave?"

The glare that Sweden sent him was enough to freeze Finland in his spot. He forgot, Sweden doesn't like it when he calls him that.

"I'm- I'm sorry, why did we have to leave Sverige?" Finland quickly switch to Swedish.

It could have just been Finland's imaginations, but Sweden's glare seems to soften. "Because Denmark has become insane, we need to leave before things gets worse."

"Yes, I know, it's just that-"

"Finland," Sweden's tone was stern yet calm; "if we didn't leave immediately who knows what Denmark will do to us."

Yes, Finland knows that this is for their own good, but Finland gut still tells him that there's something wrong with the entire situation.

"Finland," Sweden holds out his hand; "come."

A voice in the back of his mind warns him that it's a trap. It's telling him that if he takes that hand he won't be able to escape.

But even though every fiber of his being is urging him to run away now while he still can, Finland ignores them, and takes a hold of Sweden hand, oblivious to the future that lies ahead.


End file.
